western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For
is the second episode of the third and final season of Deadwood. It first aired on June 18, 2006. Plot Captain Turner tips off Swearengen with a cryptic note to another bloody incident at the Gem; later, Hearst makes his intentions known in a more straightforward way. While Jane finds a captive audience for her oratory skills, the candidates for mayor and sheriff aren't as fortunate. Alma's health raises the issue of Sofia's stewardship and newly reformed Andy Cramed pays a visit to Tolliver, with a different agenda and outcome. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *''Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) - credit only'' *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Brent Sexton (as Harry Manning) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Special Guest Star *Gerald McRaney (as George Hearst) Guest Starring *Pruitt Taylor Vince (as Mose Manuel) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Paul Blackthorne (as Hearst man) *Seth Peterson *Eamonn Roche *Chase Ellison (as Richie) Co-Starring *Ralph Richeson (as Richardson) *Allan Graf (as Captain Turner) *Meghan Glennon (as Lila) *Ted Mann (as Rutherford) *David Redding (as Davey) *Tim Dezarn (as Townsman) *Jackson Bridgers (as Schoolboy) *Anna Brown (as Schoolgirl) *Trevor Knoop Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, ASC *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Mark Tinker *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: David Milch & Regina Corrado *Directed by: Dan Attias Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producers: Kathryn Lekan & Elizabeth Kling *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Kenneth B. Roth *Second Assistant Director: Libby G. Minarik *Staff Writer: Regina Corrado *Costume Designer: Janie Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Bob Aldridge & Dennis Keiffer *Production Coordinator: David Auge *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Jonathan Behar *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: Abby Gewanter *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Alan Steinman *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *DGA Trainee: Joann Lawrie *Production Secretary: Laura Turek *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: David Potts & James E. Tocci *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Karen Holley *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Set Decorators: Ernie Bishop & Bruce Fuselier *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: John Rutchland *General Foreman: Kenny Hayes *Tool Foreman: Issac Badillo *Labor Foreman: Steve Badillo *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: Terry Hargis *On Set Dressers: Matthew Gilbert & Brian Vogelgesang *Set Dressers: Frank Bertolino, Frank Laux & Steve Altuna *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electrics: Vincent F. Contarino & Frank Mathews *Key Grip: Sandy Williams *Best Boy Grip: Rick Colosimo *Dolly Grips: Philippe Meyer & Robert Studenny *Greensman: Pilo Silva *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Ron Snyder *Key Make-up Artist: Bob Scribner *Add'l Make-up Artists: Jim Scribner, Peter Serraino & Rick Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Peter Tothpal *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Key Hair Stylist: Karen Zanki *Hair Stylist: Elizabeth Rabe *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena & De'Ann Power *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Nadine Haders *Costumers: Kathy Hendricks, Toby Bronson & Steve Kovacic *Add'l Costumer: Bud Clark *Draper: Joanne Bradley *A Cam Operator: Pat McGinness *B Cam Operator/Steadicam OP: Ken Fisher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Peter Norkus *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Kevin Britton *Camera Loader: Yuka Kadono *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Chris Cooper *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Bruce's Catering, JR Regalado :Electricians: *Harold A. Hathaway, Jr. *Tony Graham *David Kaiser *Jared Orefice *Dave Chase *Bill Mamches : :Grips: *Scott Narvell *Peter Schlanser *Alex Santana *Don Padilla *Stephen Davis : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Roger Lifsey & Caius Man *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Asst. Craft Service: Mary Small *Add'l Craft Service: George Van Ness *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Davey Rodgers *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Dave Oppenheim *Transportation Co-Captain: Larry Hardman :Drivers: *Steve Cole *Shawn Coulter *Gary Ferraro *Jacob Hardman *Hector Mendoza *Lenny Rogel *Andre Veluzat *Paul Veluzat : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Kona Carmack *Asst. to Mr. Tinker and Mr. Stephens: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Tali Forest-Smith *1st Asst. Accountant: Judie Hodson *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Joann Sweiven *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Danny Brown *Natalie Dvir *Shayne Fiske *Rachel Jensen *Alex Lane *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Meakin *Anastacia Nemec *George Parr *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Karla Smith *Forest Terry *Michael Whitney *Matt Woodall *Kevin Zelman : :Stand-ins: *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause *Sharon Maines *Marie-Claude Jacques *Eric Flenner : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan, Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Michael Horowitz *Post Production Coordinator: Sam Claypool *Assistant Editor: Tom Cross *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Smoke Artist: Randy Lowder *Dailies Colorist: Brent Greer *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Fotokem *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch Motion Picture Studio :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 3 episodes